


Interrogation

by Way_too_involved



Series: Langst Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Captured, Electrocution, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_involved/pseuds/Way_too_involved
Summary: Keith was the only one captured. Right?Keith gets captured and interrogated for information, Will he give them what they want?





	Interrogation

Three broken ribs, a broken arm and a concussion, and those were just the ones he can feel at that very moment. God knows how much worse everything else really was. He lost all the sensation in his right arm awhile back when one of the guards accidentally dropped him and stepped on his arm with his spiked shoes.

Keith could give a whole slide presentation about everything that went wrong in their last mission, from being double crossed by Lotor to Haggar showing up behind Keith and zapping the daylights out of him.

He woke up strapped to a table in a dark lit room, trying to take in the obvious torture chamber he was in. He thought back to his fellow paladins, he prayed to anything that might hear him that they are safe and sound back at the castleship. Better him than Shiro, Hunk, Pidge or Lance. God, he doesn’t think he can take it if his boyfriend was in his shoes.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door screeching open. A dark hooded figure walks in, he could almost feel his heart beating out of his ribcage by this point.

“Red paladin.” Their voice was raspy and almost dusty.

“The rules of the game are easy. Give me the information I need or I will raise the voltage.”

It clicked in Keith’s brain the presence of 6 electrodes on his forehead, abdomen and legs. The ones on his abdomen were just below his rib cage. They clearly didn’t want the shocks to be fatal. Yet.

“Like I would even consider telling you shit.” Keith growled.

“Suit yourself, Paladin. They all talk eventually.”

He expected the shock, but not to this degree. If this was low, he was terrified of the higher possibilities. But he had to take it. He had a family to get home to. He had Lance, who he knows would not rest until he rescued Keith.

They had been fighting this war for almost 4 years now. They have endured all what the Galra threw at them; clones, magic and evil princes with sadistic intentions. And throughout all that, once Keith and Lance realised their feelings for each other, they became inseparable. They knew the stakes of dating in a war, yet they became each other’s salvation.

The ‘interrogation’ went on for far too long, that by the time the druid decided to leave, Keith didn’t have the energy to move any part of his body.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His break was short lived as guards came back and hauled him from his now very familiar table. They walked with a quick pace, not giving any regard to the injuries screaming at Keith. As they rounded a corner, they entered the first room to the right and threw him inside. He landed unceremoniously on his side aggravating his broken ribs so much white spots danced in his field of vision. The guards snickered at Keith’s pained yelp as they left and locked the metallic door behind them.

Keith lied on his back trying not to take deep breaths but at the same time trying to inhale as much oxygen to ease his pain. His back hurt from arching it on the table while his legs felt too weak to carry his weight.

How long has he been here? A day? 2? And yet it felt like forever. Keith felt a pang of admiration and sadness for Shiro. He endured this for a year and he still functions somewhat normal. Keith doesn’t think it can get worse.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Keith knew he jinxed his situation the minute the guards came back, looking at him with a smirk as one of the guards started walking closer. Keith kicked the guard with the heel of his foot, landing a pathetic hit at the Galra’s leg which he easily blocked. Great, his only working limbs and they are as weak as noodles. He tried again but this time the Galra held his leg.

“If you still want to keep this, I suggest you stop fighting.” He snarled.

“Why don’t you just kill me already since I won’t be saying anything?” Keith said with hatred.

The Galra just stared at him for a second before hoisting Keith up to stand on his own legs, he started to sway as he felt dizzy, seeing the world spin around him as his blood pressure dropped, not accustomed to standing up. At this point, he would take that table in a heartbeat. Not fully settling his stomach yet, the Galra roughly grabbed his hands and bound them above his head in chains that were lowered from a hidden overhead compartment, they were your average chains, if you average chains had literal spikes on the inside.

As Keith saw what was happening he started to struggle, which alone sent pain down his already broken arm. His vision turned white as the clasps closed on his swelled wrists. At this point he was sure that even if he wanted to tell them what they wanted, he wouldn’t be able to as his vocal cords were almost completely torn by his hysterical screams.

The guard that held him suspended off the ground, adding more pressure on the spikes digging into his wrists, got close sending cold shivers down Keith’s spine as he said,

“You are going to see that you will soon have no say in that matter.”

He let him go allowing all his full weight to be on his wrists, the pain was too much causing Keith’s vision to go completely black.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He felt a needle prick his neck as he came to with a gasp. He recalled the horrid events that occurred before he passed out and felt his blood run cold as he started imagining the possibilities of what could happen to him next.

“Considering you have no instinct towards self-preservation, thinking that that will hold us from doing anything to you. It won’t stop us from doing something to him.”

The soldier didn’t even get to finish his sentence before the door opened and two other guards walked in with a humanoid limb figure held between them. The unknown prisoner was in brown stained purple rags with blood dripping everywhere from his face to his arms to his legs. His legs were bent in an unnatural way and God knows how his skin looked under those rags. They placed him in a chair, strapping his wrists and ankles.

Keith’s blood ran cold the minute the soldiers went to strap the boy’s neck as Lance’s face was revealed. It took all their tender moments alone together to give Keith the experience to even recognise him; as he looked so mutilated and beyond recognition that Keith’s heart dropped.

All this time he thought Lance was safe in the castle of lions planning a rescue mission while he endured all what the Galra was throwing at him.

Not here going through what seems to be worse. Keith started struggling against his restraints even as his wrists sent jolts of pain with every inch of movements.

The guards seemed to notice his reaction as they started laughing hysterically.

“Did you really think we would only take one paladin?” The guard grabbed his chin, moving his head so he was facing him straight on. “Fortunately, he had the same resilient spirit you seemed to have; it was much more fun to break him though.”

Keith had never felt so helpless, as his arms were useless due to all the trauma and the restraints. The situation was rather hopeless if he really thought about. He hoped and prayed that their teammates were close to finding them; he didn’t know how much longer they can take.

A druid materialised and stood right behind Lance’s chair, a syringe was injected into Lance’s neck jolting the blue paladin awake. Wide blue eyes searched frantically around the room until they settled on Keith and, if possible, his eyes went even wider.

“You’re alive…” Lance’s voice should never be this small. “They kept telling me you were dead.”

Rough hands pulled on Lance’s hair extending his neck further.

“Here are the rules of this game; the red paladin will tell me what I need to know for the sake of the blue one suffering less. Understood?”

Keith heard his own pulse in his ears as blood rushed in his veins. He still couldn’t believe Lance was here.

“Let go of him you filthy piece of shit.” Keith all but growled.

“That’s not the right answer, Red.”

There was moment of silence before Lance’s screams filled the small room making Keith see red. He struggled more, ignoring the blood from his wrist. Lance, Lance, Lance was all he could think of at this point.

Purple lightning was struck right at the base of Lance’s neck, making the bolt travel all throughout his body at once. His limbs started seizing due to the excess electricity, and kept on seizing well after the druid stopped the bolt.

Lance’s breathing seemed irregular from where Keith was as he inhaled shallow out of rhythm breathes. His eyes fluttered open and looked at Keith with so much pain and yet so much trust. And he got the message.

Shut up, don’t say a word.

After they started dating and opened up more to each other, they shared their fears and insecurities. Lance made his self-esteem issues known to Keith as well as his anxiety and his thoughts about dying. He kept saying how he wanted to die a hero, which Keith was sure would always be the case with Lance. 

But at this moment, he was faced with the choice of doing just that and saving the rest of the paladins by keeping the information to himself, or to be selfish and save the love of his life, the only man that was able to get to him and discover things about him he didn’t even know.

“Please Keith. Don’t.” Lance whispered. It was like he was listening to what was going through his mind.

“Lance. Look at me, okay?” Keith called on to the Cuban. He wanted Lance to know that he was here for him.

“How sweet. The paladins seemed to have found love on the battlefield.” The druid mocked. “Do you really wish so much pain upon your lover?”

Keith did his best to ignore her and focus on Lance.

Lightning flashed again, and again, and again.

You would think his tears would run out by now as he shed so much, he was probably clinically dehydrated by this point. But that was the least of his worries as he looked at Lance’s limb body. The shallow breathing that rise from the blue paladin’s chest are the only thing keeping the spark hope in Keith’s heart.

The druid was about to inject Lance with her syringe, when the metal door blew up sending metal debris flying everywhere. Keith’s eyes barely adjusted; before a warm and a cold hand touched both his cheeks.

Shiro stood there with all his glory.

He removed his metal hand and charged it up before cutting through the chains that held Keith up. The release hurting him beyond belief as he cried out in pain. He looked down at his wrists. The damage was beyond extensive, he wasn’t sure the healing pod would be able fix it.

He looked up at Shiro, not really believing this was real. 

In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Hunk and Allura leaning in front of Lance, who was still limb after their last session with the druid.

Keith bit his lip trying to swallow the pain as he moved past Shiro towards Lance. He knew the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to those lightning bolts and all the pre-torture session cuts and bruises that seemed to litter Lance when he walked in here at the beginning.

He asked Hunk to gently lay Lance down, careful not to jostle his broken legs, onto his lap. Both his arms were out of commission to the point where saying he needed a healing pod was putting it lightly. But he relished in the fact that the nightmare of the past few days was finally over. And they both made it out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting some of the prompts i have written.  
> If anyone would like to send any prompts, comment or send an ask to my tumblr  
> https://no-i-didnt-notice-im-short.tumblr.com/  
> i will try to reply to everything =)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are so deeply appreciated as they boost my self-confidence to continue writing =)


End file.
